One Shot-Breaking Bad Adaption
by SeddayCibbyLover
Summary: Walter (Warren) is in a crisis Boss(Guss) finds out he has spilled the story to some one , someone knows he runs a meth lab ? Read on to find out what happens, does Serena(Skylar) still love him? Are the kids really in danger ? I use different character names ,but I used this as an essay idea recently , if you would like me to write more lease inbox me :)


I sat all alone in a wooden, crocked, bent piece of furniture. I looked at the disaster before me, blood flooded the floors, I paralysed with fear, and shivers ran up and down my spine, was I next?

I closed my eyes for a split second to count my blessings, I thanked the world for what I had and the life I had lived, I wasn't sure whether to have faith in just one religion, Christianity was in my blood yet I never wasn't that religious, being near my death sentence,I pondered whether I should have faith in God , at that very moment my mind started replaying all my best memories like a tape on fast forward, images were flashing through my mind, my wedding day ,how beautiful Serena looked walking down the aisle I didn't want to lose her ,a tear fell down my cheek.

Boss stampeded back in the double doors in anger. He traced over to me and viscously held the gun to my head; I thought I was done for. I broke the one rule he had "DONT TELL ANYONE!"I remember the day he told me. I was asked to meet him at the burger joint to talk business; he looked straight at me with those venomous eyes and said "The only rule i have is YOU DON'T TELL ANYONE about this, keep everything confidential or you'll have to deal with the consequences!"

I broke ,one day ,everything was just falling apart and I didn't want to lose Serena and the lies kept building .She wasn't speaking to me ,I was trying to ignore the fact that she might not love me anymore! She was back smoking again and that hurt me , the years before just thinking about the tears we went through to get her to quit , at that very moment it all came flying back to me , I didn't want to lose her to cancer and now I've managed to lose her to my lies.

POV Serena:

The stench of smoke hit my nostrils, I craved another cigarette, and I was getting so stressed out these last couple of days trying to figure out what he was up to and now that I knew I just couldn't believe it! How could he have done this to us? Betray us like that, put us in danger! I know he was ill at the time but how could an illness make you think so drastically, there was better solutions. He was jumping to conclusions, assuming he wouldn't make it, he refused to talk to any of us, we felt helpless always.

Thinking about it now ,I understand he was doing it for the family ,he felt he needed to leave some cash behind to look after the payments for the house, the number of bills we get weekly, hospital bills, I guess we needed money for the college ,it still is unreasonable of him to do it. Why didn't he speak to me? , tell me the truth sooner, the damage is done now isn't it? There are people those business men of his watching our house every single day, it makes my skin crawl I feel trapped in this world I cannot escape!

Serena doesn't even know where I am, if the cops find me dead on the floor they'll find all the evidence and label me as the bad guy! It will all link back to Serena and the kids, Serena was always a strong person but when she's under pressure she spills the truth, I miss her smile, the smile she pulls when she's nervous and doesn't want to tell you something, and how her blond fringe would fall across her forehead when she moved back up from being buried in her hands trying to hide her excitement. I missed Jessie her cute little head bopping around the place; she was the image of her mother. Austin my son, the hospital trips we went through to bring him home,hes the typical teenager moody and all he wants is his own car he just turned 16 ,I've so much memories with him as a baby! I'm angry at myself now what have I done? I won't even live to see Jess grow up and see Austin go off to college.

I suddenly came back to my senses. Boss was looking at me with those daggers for eyes, his stumpy body beside me, he pushes in the gun further into the side of my head, I could feel the pain that I was about to receive, I could see the vision before me, I would blank out and see white and poof! "IF YOU EVER SPEAK OF THIS TO ANYONE EVER AGAIN, YOU WILL SUFFER EVEN MORE THEN THE GUY STINKING UP THIS ROOM THIS VERY MINUTE, I WILL KILL YOUR WIFE, I WILL KILL YOUR SON, AND I WILL KILL YOUR DAUGHTER, I HAVE NO SHAME!"he gradually got louder with every word every time he said "kill" he became louder I could feel the sound of his voice piercing my ears, he wanted to send me a message I understand so why doesn't he just kill me already?

Serena's POV:

Why is he taking so long he said he just needed to put on another batch and leave the place, that place that has caused our issues? Austin is beginning to ask questions, I don't even know what to tell him, dad's at work, but Austin doesn't know about his work, all he knows is his father's job as a teacher is over! Jessie will begin to blubber "Dada" she's not a stupid baby, she knows her dad's voice and she seems happier when he's here. I feel he's threat and danger to this family though; I'd have him out of the house if he wasn't making so much money for us. It's like he's manipulating me into staying here with me in this house like I'm his hostage or something, he's afraid to leave me go in case I rat on him to the cops. I still remember the day he told me I stood in front of him in fear, paralysed to the spot, I looked at his emerald green eyes, and I still loved him.

BANG!,Phewwwwwwww,the bullet was slicing through the air at full speed ,I could feel the pain before it even hit me,it melted into the flesh, and the pain was like daggers. My body was melting. I could hear the screaming, deafening siren. Tell me it's over!

.


End file.
